Love or Betrayal
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: Inuyasha steals the sacred jewel shards from Kagome's neck while she is sleeping. Realizing they are gone, she goes searching for them and finds Inuyasha. That is where our story begins. Why did Inuyasha do it? And who's the other hanyou they meet?complet
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well I'm trying to write a good story that people will really like and I think that this one will be good. Hopefully. At first I was going to make this a one shot but I got too many Ideas so it's gonna have chapters. Hope you like it and **please** read and review!

Everyone In Kaede's hut was sound asleep. They were too deep in their dreams to notice Inuyasha sneak in. He replayed his plan in his head over and over again. He slowly approached Kagome. She seemed to be havind some kind of a dream. He kneeled beside her. Quickly and quietly he reached for the chain around her neck.

" Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's blood went cold.

"Have I been caught?" he thought

"No. Don't leave me."

He looked down. It was only Kagome's dream. Inuyasha sighed and continued to undo the chain containing the bottle with the shards without waking her up. When he got it undone he swiftly disappeared outside just as a strong wind blew in the hut, blowing the curtain that acted as the front door open. Kagome shot up.

"What was that?" she thought. She reached for where the sacred jewel shards should have been. Her heart skipped a beat.

"They're gone!" She was breathing heavily.

"I don't understand! They were around my neck when I went to sleep."

Her first reaction was to wake the others. But then she stopped.

"They probably are close by, who knows if they were even stolen. I don't want to make the others wake up." She quietly crawled out of her futon and walked outside.

"Or I'll have to put up with Inuyasha." She listen to the vast darkness in front of her.

"I can sense them they're close by." She closed her eyes.

"I'll go after them myself." She tiptoed back inside and picked up her bow and arrows just in case. Then she went back out and made her way into the woods, where she felt the shards. She walked deep into the forest. When she got to the point where she sensed them the strongest she stopped.

"Whoever or whatever stole them, if they were even stolen is in that clearing."

She knocked her bow and arrow and prepared to shoot.

"I'll jump out on three. One…Two……..Three!" She jumped out of the forest area and into the clearing.

"Who ever the hell took them better give…." She stopped as she got a good look at the figure in front of her. She dropped her arrows out of disbelief and shock.

"I…Inuyasha?" She questioned. For a while she could only stand in disbelief.

"Why!" she yelled finally as she ran to him. Her eyes were filling with tears. Inuyasha was silent with a stern look on his face.

"Inuyasha why! We're supposed to find the shards together and help each other! How could you **betray** me like this! Inuyasha winced as she said betray in such a forlorn way that he felt sorry that he devised this stupid plan in the first place. But it was too late for second thoughts. She was now cryind uncontrollably.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"Damn it Inuyasha, you just couldn't wait for the jewel could you!" she yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn it Kagome, would you let me finish!" Inuyasha was no longer calm, in fact he was getting mad.

"I've needed to talk to you for a while now and we haven't gotten any alone time for a while." He yelled.

"I didn't know he actually **liked** spending time alone with me!" she thought.

"I wasn't about to ask you if we could talk in private with out that noisy bastard Miroku conveniently "overhearing" our conversation. So I kinda…" his voice trailed off. Kagome's eyes widened. She put the pieces together.

"So you stole the shards because you knew I would come looking for them giving us some time to talk in private without the others finding out?" He nodded. Kagome stood there for a while not seeming to have and reaction at all. Then, she began to laugh uncontrollably. She had to grab Inuyasha's arm to keep from falling over from laughter.

"Damn it, what's so funny? I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing!" he yelled.

She continued her giggle fit.

"All this time I was getting all worked up for nothing! Boy, I'm a loser!" she thought. She noticed the annoyed look on the hanyou's face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm not really laughing at you!" she said apologeticly. But Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"Uh! You know what? It's late we need to get back to the hut!" Inuyasha said annoyed while turing and heading toward the direction of the hut. Kagome stopped laughing and turned to run after him.

"But I thought you had to tell me something?" she asked stopping him.

"Nevermind it's not important!"

"Yes it is! You wouldn't have wasted your time doing this if it wasn't important!"

"Just forget about it , okay! It doesn't matter!"

"Please Inuyasha, Just tell me! It does matter!"

He turned around to face her. Then he walked up to her. He reached up his sleeve and pulled out her necklace with the bottle holding the shards in it dangling down. He placed the chain around her neck and tied it in place. Kagome blushed slightly at how close he was to her. Then he turned around and headed for the hut.

"No! Don't leave me! You're not leaving until you tell me!" she yelled through newly formed tears.

"Well tough because I ain't telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not and I'm leaving whether or not you come!" He resumed walking in the hut's direction. Kagome sank to her knees.

"Inuyasha, I can tell it's important to you so it's important to me." She whispered. His sensitive ears picked this up. He turned around and sighed.

"Should I?" he thought.

Well this isn't my first story because I've written plenty of those. I would like to say this is my first fanfiction but I've written one other, also a chapter story. Well I have only the prelude on that one (called The Lead) and I haven't not one review so I guess it wasn't good and I refuse to waste time to type if no one likes my story so I won't add chapter one. This story doesn't have a prelude only a chapter one. And I once again **refuse** to waste my time typing up a story no one likes becuz the point is to produce a well thought out,original storyline for your favorite characters that will appeal to ppl. So I ask you please to send a review for this story. That doesn't mean you gotta like this chapter but at least I'll know ppl read this story and I **will **add another chapter! I'm **very** excited about this story because I'm introducing a new character I made up later in the story. Actually I'll be introducing her next chapter so get in some reviews Please. Well until next time and I promise a good story( I don't break promises) and shorter auther's notes.laughs


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

Kagome sank to her knees.

"Inuyasha, I can tell it's important to you so it's important to me." She whispered. His sensitive ears picked this up. He turned around and sighed.

"Should I?" he thought.

Kagome stood up, ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You went through all this trouble, it shouldn't be for nothing." She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe she's right." He thought.

"Well…I…Uh?" he started.

"You what?" she asked to encourage him.

"Well…you know when you care about someone…a lot…and you want to let them know but then you uh…hide your feelings…that happened to uh…a friend of mine…and uh, yeah."

"Damn it! Now I'm babbling! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He thought. Inuyasha's face had turned such a bright pink that Kagome could see it in the dark.

"Inuyasha is that really what this is all about?" she asked breaking her hold on him.

"Uh…not really…you see…"

"Inuyasha, just spit it out already!" she yelled, "Why is it such a big deal to you? Is it really that hard to say to my face? Should I turn around and not look at you while…"

"Kagome I love you!" he cut her off. "I love you whether or not you return my feelings. But if you don't then we'll just pretend I never said so, but I can't keep it in any longer!" He continued quickly, blushing like mad.

Kagome backed away into a tree.

"Y…you what?" she said not sure whether or not she had just imagined what he just said.

"Is that really what he said?" she thought.

Inuyasha misunderstood her shock for her rejecting him. The very thing he was afraid of. His eyes filled with sorrow.

"I won't bother you with it anymore." He whispered. He slowly turned around to head back to the hut. His head hung low and he felt as if his heart was being ripped out.

Kagome watched as he turned around sadly and went the direction of the hut.

"He just admitted to loving me and he won't even let me tell him how I feel!" she thought angrily.

"Inuyasha you're so inconsiderate of other people's feelings!" Kagome yelled after him.

"Inuyasha wait!" she yelled running to him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. His face looked heartbroken. It hurt her to see him like this. It felt like he had just stuck a knife through her.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry I…"

Not even waiting to let him finish, she pulled him down and put her lips against his.

"Kagome?" asked a surprised Inuyasha.

"You're so inconsiderate! You wouldn't even wait for me to tell you I love you back!" she said sadly.

"But I thought…"

"Inuyasha, I love you too!"

At first Inuyasha said nothing. Then his lips slowly formed a smile.

"And don't ever apologize for telling me, again." She teased.

For a while, they just stood close to each other, looking lovingly at one another. Finally Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her back. Kagome did the same.

But something she saw in the shadows made her stop.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a frightened whisper.

He froze as he picked up a strange scent behind him. He started to turn around. But before he could he was struck in the back.

"Don't make it too easy!" The figure in the shadows pleaded.

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running to his side.

"Girl, you must be careful who you are with! Some demons are dangerous!" The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl that appeared to be Kagome's age. She was of medium height and had dark black hair. Her eyes were a brilliant color of green. She wore a half top made of chords with beads on the ends. On her arms were gloves made of crisscrossed golden rope that finally connected at her middle finger. On her pants, a golden colored rope was wrapped once around her waist and then continued down her left leg until it got to about her ankle, where it frayed. A bead was put on each frayed piece of rope.

Kagome stared her down. She resembled a human, but anyone could tell she wasn't one. Not completely at least. There were two thin, purple stripes on each of her cheeks. On her head sat two ears that resembled Inuyasha's, yet they seemed a bit different.

"What is your problem?" Kagome yelled. The girl looked taken aback.

"I…I was only saving you from him." She stuttered.

"WHAT! That's the craziest thing I ever heard! He would **never** hurt me!"

"Damn it! That hurt! Who did that?" Inuyasha said sitting up and looking around. Kagome pointed toward the girl. Inuyasha turned to her and growled.

"Get away from her!" the girl yelled.

"Oh, and who the hell do you think you are to be tryin' to order **me **around?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I suppose I should tell you then. I am half demon Mai, the cat. I thrive in the shadows and protect those with no protector!" she glared at him. "And I will NOT permit you to suck out this girl's soul!" she continued.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "I wasn't…" his voice trailed off in embarrassment. Now he understood. Mai had seen him lean in to kiss Kagome and had assumed that he was going to suck out her soul. He looked over at Kagome who seemed to have realized this as well. They both blushed like crazy, and tried to explain what really happened.

"Um…that wasn't…he wasn't about to do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah…I would never hurt her in anyway." Inuyasha said backing her up.

"Oh yeah! I don't believe you! I know who you are! You're Inuyasha and you are said to act like nothing but an uncontrollable monster!"

She continued to glare at him and was about to strike.

"Wait!" she yelled making Mai pause. "Mai…I swear he wasn't gonna suck out my soul…he…was only gonna…k…kiss me." She said, her voice getting softer. Her cheeks turned bright pink, as did Inuyasha's. Mai stood there to ponder this.

"Now that I think about it, it did look more like he was about to kiss her rather than suck her soul."

Now it was Mai's turn to blush.

"Oh…excuse me! I'm very sorry for my outburst Inuyasha! I didn't stop to realize that…she might just be your woman." She said quickly.

"Uh…don't worry about it." Kagome told her. They all talked for a while longer, getting more acquainted with each other. Mai seemed to really warm up to Inuyasha as soon as she learned that he too, was a half demon. Night was slowly creeping away. The sky had that grey color that it usually got at 4:45 in the morning.

"Hey Mai, do you want to come with us to the village?" Kagome asked.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha mouthed to her. Kagome only ignored him and asked again.

"So how about it? Do you want to come?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"I don't know how Mai will take this." He thought.

Whoa! That took me a long time to type. I write all my stories down on paper before I type it up and I kept coming up with new things for the characters to say and after a while I was barely going by my notebook. But Improvising is good! Well tell me how you like it so far! Oh and sry but tomorrow I'm going on vacation to Colorado and wont be back until Friday. So I probably won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday just to give you a heads up. Oh yeah I forgot to put my disclaimer notice in last chapter:

Disclaimer notice: I don't own Inuyasha and wouldn't even dream that I did becuz Rumiko Takahashi does such a good job that if anyone other than her were to own it, it just wouldn't be the same! (sry to all yall who have your heart set on owning it one day!) Thank and I'll shut up! grins


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

"Hey Mai, do you want to come with us to the village?" Kagome asked.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha mouthed to her. Kagome only ignored him and asked again.

"So how about it? Do you want to come?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"I don't know how Mai will take this." He thought.

"Um…"Mai said unsure. She scooted closer to Inuyasha looking really worried.

"There aren't…humans, are there?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Of course! Have you** ever** been to a village without them!" he replied. She pondered this.

"No." she whispered. Her expression seemed worried.

"Mai, why are you worried about humans?" Kagome asked.

Mai looked desperately at Inuyasha.

"If anyone understands, it would be him." She thought. He nodded to her as if reading her mind.

"Feh! You don't have to worry about that in this village! Besides, if they even think about it they'll have to answer to me!" he said plainly. Mai nodded but still had a look of confusion on her face.

"But haven't they ever…"

"Yeah but they wouldn't anymore. Besides, you're a demon. If they get edgy just kill em'." He smirked. Mai smirked back. Kagome was getting increasingly angrier with the both of them. No matter how hard she tried to understand what they were talking about, she couldn't.

"Okay! What the heck are you two talking about!" she yelled. Inuyasha laughed and turned for the hut. Kagome quickly ran to his side, fuming. Mai reluctantly followed. The morning had finally revealed the sun and illuminated the sky a bright red.

"What was that about!" Kagome yelled.

"Calm down! Mai just didn't want to go to a village that was gonna taunt her and whatnot!" He replied. Kagome was silent.

"I get it. They both went through the same thing in their lives. Not being accepted and always an outsider." She thought. As they approached the village Kagome noticed Mai edging closer and closer to Inuyasha.

"She better not get any ideas! I don't like how she's…" Kagome glanced at Mai, "Dang it now she grabbed his arm!" she thought. Kagome shook her head of these thoughts.

"I don't see why I'm letting myself get jealous for no reason! She's just getting more nervous the deeper we get into the village. Uh…I guess just in case…" Kagome slowly slipped her fingers in with Inuyasha's and continued on as if it were nothing. Inuyasha made no reaction as well, except for the slight blush that crossed his cheeks. Mai dropped her grip on his arm as they approached the hut and resorted to hiding behind the both of them, her shyness overtaking her.

"What if they won't accept a half breed?" she whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"If they accept me, then they surely will have no problem accepting you." He whispered back.

They walked into the hut slowly. It's really hard to walk forward when a certain half demon is dragging you back.

"Mai! Let go!" Kagome snapped. At hearing Kagome's voice, little Shippo went running to her. Mai finally let go and Kagome brought the little kitsune into her arms.

"Oh Kagome I was worried! I woke up and you were nowhere to be found! Neither was Inuyasha!" he said worriedly. Kagome giggled at how worked up he was.

"Don't worry so much! I only went on a walk." She replied.

"Oh. So you're sure you're okay. Inuyasha didn't do anything stupid did he?" he asked. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his name.

"So Inuyasha?" Miroku started.

"What do you want Monk?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was wondering who your friend was." Inuyasha suddenly remembered his new hanyou friend that was hiding behind him.

"Oh! This is Mai!" He said pulling her out from behind him. She slowly looked around the room. The man Inuyasha had been talking to, the monk, was sitting in the corner next to a woman about Kagome's age. And next to the woman was a cat! Her heart leaped. Then there was this old woman cooking what seemed to be miso soup in the fireplace.

"Mai this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Oh and the old hag by the fire is Kaede." Inuyasha said. Mai shyly waved to them all.

"Mai, where did you get such beauty? Would you take the honor of bearing my children? " Miroku asked staring to get up. Sango frowned and backhanded him sending him back to the ground.

"How many times must I remind you that that's no way to talk to a woman!" she told him, her voice slowly rising to a yell. Those two began bickering, forgetting all about Mai. Kilala on the other hand got up and ran to greet Mai. They converged in a pleasant conversation. Kagome and Shippo went outside to play together while Inuyasha watched. The sun had rose a lot and it was now roasting outside. And the villagers that were working the fields had no hope of a cloud possibly blocking to sun. There were no clouds out at all.

About half an hour later Miroku and Sango stopped their bickering and decided to get to know Mai. They joined in on hers and Kirara's conversation although when it was Kirara's turn to speak they couldn't understand.

"She talks a lot about you." Mai told Sango. "She never ceases to mention your name."

They smiled at each other.

"So Mai, about my offer earlier…" slap before he could even finish, Sango reacted. She left her handprint on his cheek.

"You perverted Monk! Leave her alone! She has no desire to bear your children!" Sango yelled.

"But you never know until you ask…' punch Miroku was sent flying across the room. He sat up and rubbed his head. "That hurt too much to be Sango." He looked up and saw an angry Inuyasha glaring at him, arms crossed at his chest.

"You! What the hell!"

Then he turned to Mai, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the hut.

"Perverted Monk!" he exclaimed.

"You would think he would learn his lesson by now!" Kagome said disbelievingly. She and Shippo walked up to them, holding a rubber ball.

"Hey Mai! Do you want a tour of the village?" Kagome asked. Mai thought about this.

"Sure, sounds fun!" she said through a smile. Mai ran over to Kagome and they hooked their arms together.

"Shipo, stay here and play with Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled throwing the ball to him.

"Lets go!" Mai and Kagome said together and began the tour.

RARRRR! I hate typing but I do it anyways because it's a skill you have to have! huff Okay so how did I do? I hope it's good so far. Make sure to get in your reviews. Ho and I know I said I would update on Saturday or Sunday but my schedule was thrown off! I know I know, excuses excuses! Oh well anyways I'll hopefully update tomorrow but I'm never sure when I'll be able to get on the computer next. Okay so until next time… oh and thank you sooooo much t all of you who have reviewed! Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey I just noticed a big mistake I made and sorry if it confused anyone! When ever I put 'Last Time' and then the end of the last chapter as a follow up, I had a line to separate the old and the new but for some reason when I brought the document up on the website, the line went away! So I'll separate them differently this time and sry if anyone got confused!

Last Time:

"Hey Mai! Do you want a tour of the village?" Kagome asked. Mai thought about this.

"Sure, sounds fun!" she said through a smile. Mai ran over to Kagome and they hooked their arms together.

"Shippo, stay here and play with Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled throwing the ball to him.

"Lets go!" Mai and Kagome said together and began the tour.

Kagome led her all around the village showing her all the sacred places and introducing her to many villagers. Mai was delighted to meet people without having them scared of her. By that afternoon, they were both tired, so Kagome decided to take Mai to her favorite spot by the river. Once there, Mai had some questions…

"So Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Why were you and Inuyasha out in the forest in the middle of the night, if you don't mind me asking." She asked

Kagome's face turned bright pink.

"Because you never told me. You just said he was gonna kiss you. But surely he didn't take you out in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night to kiss you!" she continued.

"Well…uh…he kinda…we had something important to discuss, it's a long story!" she replied scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well technically I'm not lying." She thought

"Oh…okay." Mai said, clearly happy with the answer. She threw her head back to enjoy the sun's rays. There was a long silence between the two.

"So…do you have any family?" Kagome asked hoping to break the silence and start a conversation.

"Um…not any alive…you?"

"Uh, I have my grandpa, my mom, my little brother Souta, and our cat Buyo!"

"You have a cat?" Mai asked excitedly, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh huh." Kagome smiled.

A light breeze blew between them, swirling their hair.

"Does your family live in this village?" Mai asked.

Kagome paused.

"No…they…uh…" And Kagome went on to tell Mai about the well and how she ended up in this era.

"That's amazing!" Mai exclaimed as Kagome finished her tale.

They both fell silent again, each lost in their own thoughts. Mai seemed to have spotted something in the river and was watching it. Kagome was thinking about her first day in the feudal era. Suddenly Kagome felt a pulse. She quickly looked around.

"A sacred jewel shard is close by." She whispered.

"Really?" Mai asked looking up from whatever was holding her attention.

Kagome nodded and stood up.

"This won't be good. The shard is tainted so it must be in a demon's possession."

They both ran a fast as they could across the village to Kaede's hut. They ran into Inuyasha first.

"Inuyasha! I sense…a sacred jewel…shard…and it's tainted!" Kagome said, very out of breath.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll get Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said dashing in the hut.

"Sango, Miroku! Come on, Kagome senses a jewel shard!" he yelled.

They both sprang up and ran out side."

"I sense a demonic aura." Miroku said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, it's over there!" Kagome pointed to the forest.

"Should I come?" Mai asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Wait Kagome! Ye mustn't forget!" Kagome turned around to see Kaede with her bow and arrows.

"Oh yeah! I'm not much good without those!" she said quickly taking them from her and proceeding to the forest. Right there in the clearing before the forest stood one of the ugliest demons any of them had ever seen. Its body was big and fat and blob like. From it's mouth dangled nasty looking fangs perfect for snarling. It had three buff arms and two blood shot eyes. Its body seemed to be melting because a kind of goo was falling off its body.

"What is that?" Sango asked disgusted.

"A demon but I can't tell what kind." Miroku said.

"It's like it mutated." Kagome exclaimed.

"It probably did. But I do know that the goo falling from its body is made of some kind of acid." Miroku said pointing to the nasty creature. Kagome noticed that when some goo fell off it's body and onto the grass, the grass would sizzle and dissolve. She heard Sango gulp.

"Enough talk! I want that jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled jumping forward.

The beast thrust its hands forward at him, slinging goo all over the place.

"Inuyasha! Don't let him touch you!" Miroku yelled.

"I know!" Inuyasha yelled back, evading the demon's hands. He quickly pulled out his tesusaiga and held it front of him.

"Just try and hit me!" He yelled at the monster. The demon threw its head up and roared, accepting Inuyasha's challenge to 'try and hit him'. It began to sling its arms at Inuyasha, in wild punches.

"Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha taunted it; expertly avoiding it's fists.

"Kagome! Where's its jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome concentrated.

"It's in its head!" she replied. Inuyasha nodded, still dodging wild punches. The more the demon missed Inuyasha, the madder and more desperate to hit him it became.

"I'll distract him so you'll have a better shot!" Sango said adding "Hirakotsu!" and throwing her big boomerang at the demon. Her weapon struck the demon in the back and fumbled to the ground. You could hear a light sizzling sound.

" Why didn't it come back?" Sango wondered out loud a bit panicked.

The demon spun around at Sango and flung its goo straight at her.

"Sango, look out!" Miroku yelled pushing her down. The demon beat it's chest and and flung it's self at Sango and Miroku. Kagome quickly pulled out an arrow and and shot it. The arrow went straight through its stomach, knocking it back slightly. The nasty blob of a demon extended all fifteen of its claws and shot them, right out of its body at Kagome.

"Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha flinging his razor wind straight at the demon's head.

It hit! The demon stumbled on to the ground, dead. Dust was flying everywhere; Inuyasha couldn't see the others. The dust settled somewhat and revealed to jewel shard levitating in the air. He quickly grabbed it. Then the wind picked up and blew most of the rest of the dust away. Just in time for Inuyasha to see Kagome drop to the ground.

Ah! I finally finished this chapter! 'gasp' Okay, so sorry it took me so long to update! I was terribly busy! So…for once I don't have anything to say but please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

The dust settled somewhat and revealed to jewel shard levitating in the air. He quickly grabbed it. Then the wind picked up and blew most of the rest of the dust away. Just in time for Inuyasha to see Kagome drop to the ground.

"Kagome!" he yelled running to her side. As soon as he was beside her he saw three long claws sticking out of her chest. She hadn't been able to dodge them all. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and ran for Kaede. The others saw him dashing off with Kagome, so they ran after him.

Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Kagome's hurt!" he said in a panic.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Let me see her" she replied. Inuyasha quickly set her down and kneeled beside her. Kaede came up to her as well and examined her.

"Oh it must be painful!" said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Shippo standing there with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. It'll just hurt badly." Kaede said. She turned back to Kagome and lightly touched one of the claws making Kagome squirm. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked. She tried to sit up but Inuyasha quickly pushed her back down.

"Don't get up. You're hurt." He told her.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, I need you to step out so I can bandage Kagome." Kaede said.

They both nodded and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped reaching out to him. He threw her a reassuring glance and continued out the door.

About ten minutes later the two guys were allowed back in the hut. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Kagome are you sure you should be standing? You need to get some rest." Miroku said.

"No I'm fine. Don't even worry, Kaede said it will heal pretty quickly. I didn't lose hardly any blood." She replied looking to Kaede to help confirm what she said.Kaede nodded.

There was nothing but silence in the room. All you could hear was the crickets beginning their nightly chirp.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Kagome decided out loud. As Kagome walked out, Mai walked in.

"Oh! Did you and Inuyasha manage to get the jewel shard?" She asked.

"Yes we did." Kagome replied. Mai smiled.

"That's good." She said with a yawn, "I'm going to bed." And with that, she was gone. Kagome could hear everyone else inside settling and laying down for bed.

"I'm not tired." She thought and stayed outside. A light breeze blew by. The moon was full gave off a brilliant glow.

"It's so nice outside." She said happily to herself while walking forward. She heard the curtain open behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha telling Shippo to go to sleep. Then he dropped the curtain and went to Kagome, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and held her back against him.

Shippo had noticed Inuyasha get up and go outside and had wanted to follow. But… "NOOO! Inuyasha told me I had to go to bed!We'll see about that!" He got up and tiptoed outside.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We haven't had anytime just the two of us." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Nope." She replied turning around to face him. She stared up at him, enchanted by his golden eyes. Their faces were close together, their noses touching.

"I knew they would lose it one day." Shippo said turning around and walking back inside.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked. Evidently, he woke up.

"Too mushy out there." He replied as he plopped down next to a sleeping Kirara.

"Mushy?" Miroku asked himself.

"Well I better go investigate." He said with that look in his eyes and a smirk. He crawled over to the door and poked his head out.

Now they inched closer together. And their lips finally met in their first "real" kiss. Long and romantic. After a few minutes Inuyaha pulled away reluctantly in order to not die of suffocation.

Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sorry it took so so so so long to update but I have my reasons and if you look at our user look up I will have a full explanation. My cuz is never with me when I write our user lookup so there is more written about me than him. Hopefully he doesn't care. Anybody like Slayers? Cuz me and him might write one together. A story I mean. But don't expect it soon, kk? Well please tell me how you like this Chapter I know it's short but It's like 3:50 in the morning and I'm exhausted cuz I had a Cheer, Dance, AND Gymnastics performance today.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya! Well I hope you like my next chapter! I had a comment that my chapter needed to be longer but it was either I update in a week or I do a short chapter to give you guys something to read. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was dead with how long it took me to update! But I think I'll be able to update a lot faster now, at least once a week. Maybe more. Maybe… oh yeah I also wanted to answer this question I got.

From: kikyouhater37 ()

iz dis a inuXkag or inuXmai?

I have that typed up in my summary but oh well. Just to clarify it IS Inu/Kag so yeah. I love questions so if anyone else is confused about anything just ask cuz I'm gonna start answering questions rather than replying to reviews. But I greatly appreciate the reviews. Really, I do! Well in any case, on with the story! Oh yeah! I keep forgetting! But I'm pretty sure you already know this!

Disclaimer notice: I don't own Inuyasha and wouldn't even dream that I did becuz Rumiko Takahashi does such a good job that if anyone other than her were to own it, it just wouldn't be the same! (sry to all yall who have your heart set on owning it one day!)

Last Time:

Now they inched closer together. And their lips finally met in their first "real" kiss. Long and romantic. After a few minutes Inuyaha pulled away reluctantly in order to not die of suffocation.

Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Told you it was too mushy out there" Shippo whispered. Miroku gave a small laugh. Then he turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

They were staring at each other blushing like mad.

"Inuyasha looks like an overgrown tomato! His face matches his kimono!" Miroku laughed.

"uh…Miroku, we shouldn't spy on them." But Shippo's words fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his own and brought them up to his heart. He had a million things he wanted to say to her, but out of fear of saying them all at once and ruining the moment; he pulled her down into another slow kiss.

"Fine then!" Shippo whispered. He made his way back over to the sleeping Kirara. On the way he tripped over Sango and woke her up.

"Oww…oops! Sorry Sango!" he exclaimed.

"Uh…Shippo? Why are you and Miroku still up?" She asked drowsily.

"Watching…ssh!" Miroku replied hastily.

"Watching what?" she tried again.

"Sssssh!"

"What's going on?" Asked a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Mai sitting up looking utterly confused.

"Great Shippo! You just succeeded in waking up half the hut!" Miroku gushed. He turned his attention back to the couple.

"What's so interesting?" Sango asked, crawling over to Miroku and peeking out the door. Her cheeks immediately flushed.

"Let me see!" Mai exclaimed pushing in between them. She smirked.

"I knew it!" she stated plainly.

"What are ye three doing?"

They all slowly turned around to see Kaede at their heels.

"K…Kaede? We were just…going to bed!" Sango stammered heading to her futon. Miroku and Mai followed suit, Mai going to her futon and Miroku following Sango to her futon. That earned him a well deserved slap. After that he retreated to his own.

Kaede looked toward the doorway.

"What were they really doing?" She wondered.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeled the curtain up.

Now it was Kaede's turn to blush like an overgrown tomato.

"And to think at one point they couldn't stand each other." She dropped the curtain and headed back to her futon to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up early.

"Last night Inuyasha promised me we would go out somewhere in my era." She whispered to herself. She stretched and walked outside. The wind was whirring and the sky was covered in gray clouds. The air was heavy with moisture.

"Not a nice day."

Everyone gradually woke up. The village slowly filled up with villagers starting their daily routien.

"Good morning Kagome!"

Kagome looked to her left and saw Shippo walking to her, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning to you too! Did you sleep well? You look tired."

"Kinda."

"Good morning you two!" Miroku exclaimed as he emerged from the hut. The three of them talked for the good part of an hour. After a while Inuyasha and Mai walked up to them from the river's direction. Inuyasha was dripping.

"Well, well, well, what have you two been up to?" Miroku asked as they approached.

"Inuyasha! You're all wet!" Kagome said shocked. Inuyasha sneered.

"Mai and I were at the river and she pushed me in!" He said scowling and turning to Mai. Mai smirked.

"Oh shut up! I was only having fun!" she giggled.

"You call that fun!" he replied starting to shiver.

"Well at the least I call it funny! You should've heard how you yelped when you hit the water!"

"Yeah well just know that I won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked with a warm smile. Inuyasha stood there and scratched his head.

"You know what? I'm not sure just yet. But I am gonna do something the second an opportunity arises!" He said making a fist and leaning in her face. Mai burst into laughter.

"You know you wouldn't dare," She said, "For I am half demon Mai, the cat! I thrive in the shadows and protect those with –"

"Aww spare me the introduction!" he interrupted.

Meanwhile Kagome was in the background fuming. Jealously engulfed her features in spite of herself.

"Just what makes her think she can flirt with him?" she thought angrily. Miroku noticed the look on Kagome's face as she watched Inuyasha and Mai and smirked.

"Kagome do not fret. I see no need for you harbor jealousy."

Kagome snapped her attention to Miroku.

"What!"

Miroku jumped slightly.

"I was only implying that just because he is talking, or arguing, with Mai, his feelings and his heart are still yours. You have no need to be jealous."

Kagome's face suddenly seemed miraculously sunburned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"You know what I mean Kagome." He said with a wink. He turned and walked away. Shippo snickered lightly before following. Kagome looked back at Mai and Inuyasha and saw Mai walking to where Sango was chatting with a villager.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running forward to greet Kagome. He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Inuyasha, you go to dry off! You must be freezing!"

"Yeah,yeah." He crouched down and shook off all the water he could.

"He's sooooo cute!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked getting up. She walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck.

"I was only saying that you're cute." Pink stained his cheeks. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, content on fulfilling his promise.

"Yes, let me tell Sango where we're off to, okay?" She rushed off over to Sango.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango turned around to her.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'm going back to my era and Inuyasha is going with me. I have school tomorrow and I have a test so I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Sango gave her a nod.

"Okay! Try not to get into any arguments with dog boy! That's all we need is a grumpy demon all day tomorrow!"

Kagome laughed and waved goodbye. Then she turned and ran for Inuyasha. Without stopping, she grabbed his hand and continued in the direction of the bone eater's well. They both jumped in together, allowing the bright blue light to engulf their bodies.

Hah! I am finished typing (for now at least!) How did you like it? I think it was good. Rather, I hope it was good. Argh, I can't stand typing and the like! It bothers me. Who all can type without looking at the keyboard? I can! Anyone else? I had to take typing in 6th grade. It was a living hell! I hate that computer teacher, Ms. Horner! She is a bitch! You have no idea. Oh heaven forbid you ask a question in her class! And make sure you NEVER look at you keyboard or she'll start on a yelling spree! Well anyways make sure you get in your reviews! I want to hear from you all whether you like it or not!


End file.
